Prince of Nothing Charming
by give-me-hope23
Summary: What if Dan Scott chose Karen & Lucas over Deb & Nathan? What happens when Nathan and Haley once again find themselves in very different social circles of High School hierarchy, but this time with Haley and Lucas at the top of it, and Nathan gotten left behind? Will they ever be able to see past their differences and really get to know each other, and what will be the income?
1. Chapter 1

** Prince of Nothing Charming**

**Summary: **What if Dan Scott chose Karen & Lucas over Deb & Nathan? What happens when Nathan and Haley once again find themselves in very different social circles of High School hierarchy, but this time with Haley and Lucas at the top of it, and Nathan gotten left behind? Will they ever be able to see past their differences and really get to know each other, and what will be the income?

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! So this is my first tfan fiction and it's, of course, mainly a Naley story. I'm not really sure about it so each review means so much to me, whether it is good or bad, just to know how do you like it and where I'm standing with this! If you think I should keep writing please tell me, because if I get no reviews I'll get that as a no. Any criticism, advice and ideas are more than welcome, your opinion is everything! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the first chapter, it's an introducton to the story and what happens next! xx**

* * *

_I can't believe it! _Haley thought to herself. _We're going to be late first day already! _She checked her watch probably the tenth time in last three minutes, and started pacing up and forth. She couldn't believe Brooke is doing this to her, _again_. Not that she was surprised, though. Her best friend often likes to do things her way, and she definitely knows how to make an entrance! But still, it was their first day in school as seniors, and she could've at least showed up at time that once. Haley was always early and liked to come on time and prepared, but it's kind of hard when you have Brooke Davis as your best friend.

_What's taking her so long?! _Although she already knew the answer to that question. Brooke couldn't show up on the first day of school without looking absolutely fabulous. Haley knew Brooke's been shopping and choosing the perfect outfit for days, although she didn't really see the point of it. It's not like they need to leave a good first impression, they are going to this school for three years and even if they don't know everybody, everybody certainly knows them. Also, Brooke looks fabulous in practically everything, without making so much effort.

Haley decided to go with simple short jeans and a little unusual, green shirt with short sleeves that brought up her eyes. She let her long, blond hair fall casually over her shoulders in waves, and her make-up was pretty much natural.

A few people passed by and greetings were exchanged, but nobody interesting. The person she was waiting there by the benches on the yard in front of school- still wasn't here! _I swear, if she doesn't show up in next 30 seconds I'm going to—_

"Haley," she heard a voice calling behind her. _Finally,_ she thought.

She turned around and saw her best friend hurrying towards her clumsily. The beautiful brunette wore a sexy, but yet sophisticated red, strapless top with wrinkles, that went along perfectly with her white shorts and red shoes. Her straight brown hair was longer then the last time she saw her, and she wore a smokey-eye make-up. It was no surprise to Haley that she looked great, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw how clumsily her attempt of running looked like- she knew it was because she didn't want to ruin her shoes.

Brooke came to her smiling and gave her a big hug.

"Tutor girl, I missed you!"

"Hey, tigger, I missed you too," she said hugging back and smiled- she really did miss her best friend. But soon she pulled back and said in a warning tone:

"But we better hurry or we're going to be late. _Again._"

She gave her the pointed look, but Brooke just shrug it off and innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Some things never change."

"I guess not," Haley laughed shaking her head and leading them towards the school making Brooke to speed up the pace.

"Besides, we're not late, we're _fashionably _late. There's a big difference," Brooke defended.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled satisfied pointing the head to the crowd in front of them.

The hallway was full of kids putting their stuff in lockers and getting to class in the last minute. However, as soon as they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and all the eyes were on them.

She'd think she'd already got used to being the centre of attention, but Haley couldn't help but blush a little realizing what her entrance had caused. It wasn't anything unusual really, considering she and Brooke were probably the most popular girls in school and practically owned the place. Being gorgeous head cheerleaders, Haley Student Council President and Brooke dating the most popular jock/captain of the basketball team, it wasn't that hard to see why.

Brooke just smiled proudly and led Haley in, walking in the middle of hallway, people stepping aside to let them pass. Many greetings, nods and warm smiles and hugs were exchanged, but soon enough they all got in hurry to their own classes. The two agreed to meet at their usual table at lunch break, and Haley was just thankful she wasn't late to her first class…

* * *

The awful sound of an alarm bell quickly pulled Nathan out of his dreams to cruel reality. It's the first day of a new school year. He groaned and hit thealarm back, throwing himself back on the bed.

_Great_, he thought sarcastically remembering it's time to go back to the madness. Unwillingly, he managed to pull himself out of the bed and went to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes he went downstairs completely ready, when he noticed the time on the big clock on the wall in kitchen.

"Shit," he said out laud realizing he overslept- he must've set his alarm bell an hour later then he was supposed to. He knew his mom was already at work, so he got his backpack, put on some sneakers and locked his door on the way out. He got into his car and hit the gas, driving a little over the limit.

_I cannot believe that I managed to be late even with the school in the afternoon!_ Today his classes started after the lunch break so he had more time to sleep and get ready. _But obviously not enough, _he thought bitterly and shook his head.

Once he arrived and parked his car, he hurried straight inside the school so that he had time to find his locker and put his stuff there before the first class. He was just pacing his way down the school yard, when he accidentally crashed into a small body he hasn't even noticed in front of him.

The girl leaned forward and dropped all of her books and papers she was clumsily holding in her hands. He felt like a total fool, and instantly bent down and started gathering it all up and apologizing.

"God, I'm so sorry!" he said shaking his head at himself.

Haley looked down at him still a little confused and couldn't help but smile and blush at his obviously sincere words and the way he instantly bent to pick it all up for her.

She was just headed to their usual lunch table where she was supposed to meet her friends. However, she still hadn't find time to put her stuff in her locker so she was holding her books and papers in her hands when something- or someone- big crushed into her.

"It's ok," she smiled, tug her hair behind her ear and followed his actions, bending to help him gather it all up.

"I'm really—"

Just when he was about to finish the sentence, she reached out to gather the rest of the papers, and their hands touched. She instantly felt a strange spark going through her hand.

He felt it too, and raised his head. When their eyes met and he saw her gaze penetrating through him, he felt like his heart is going to melt. Her deep brown eyes felt like they can see right through him… The most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen. He instantly dismissed that thought when he realized who he was looking at.

That was Haley James, _the _Haley James- head cheerleader, the president of the Student Body Council and probably the most popular girl in the school! He always knew she was pretty, but he'd never been this close to her, and never actually looked in those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of hers. Her beauty caught him off-guard and completely stunned him. And not the kind of beauty the other popular girls were trying to pull- with tone of make-up that covers their whole face, a little too short skirts and tight shirts that reveal more then they cover- no, this girl looked so natural, herself, so…pure.

But then he remembered one more thing about Haley James. She is, on top of all, the best friend of Lucas Scott and girlfriend of Damien West- his worst enemies. Just at the thought of those guys his fists tightened and his mood changed instantly, remembering how many times he'd seen her hugging and hanging out with those guys, kissing Damien.

Obviously he was wrong about that purity and innocence of hers, he thought. _The girl was probably on her way to their little group of friends- cheerleaders and jocks- right now, going to make some sneaky plans with them on how to make someone's life miserable. _He knew he was probably over reacting but that was about all Damien and Lucas did, right? So if she's so 'BFFs' with them, what makes her any better?

It was hard to believe that such an angel-looking girl can be able to do such things, but as soon as his mind drifted to her best friend and boyfriend, he didn't find it so hard after all.

When Haley lifted her head to see what- or who- is the cause of that spark she felt, her eyes instantly met a pair of stunning piercing blue ones that were gazing at her softly. A shiver instantly went through her body, and she suddenly felt the urge to touch that handsome face that was just a few inches from her, just to make sure it's really there. Haley was shocked and a little bit ashamed of the thoughts she just had about this mysterious guy she never met before. She couldn't remember the last time someone had that affect on her- if ever!

But then she noticed a change in his face expression that suddenly become somewhat distant, cold. The way he was looking at her now didn't set right for her. His eyes weren't gazing at her softly anymore, but they suddenly became darker and his look became harsher…

Those few long seconds seemed more like minutes to them. Both lost in their own thoughts, they realized that they're still in the same position on the floor looking at each other.

Nathan was the first one who broke out of his daze, as he looked away and finished his sentence- mumbling 'sorry' in a colder tone that didn't go unnoticed by Haley. After quickly gathering the rest of her stuff, he got up, gave it to her and walked away without another look at her before she could even say anything.

She was still caught up in the moment and a little confused with her feelings and thoughts about this gorgeous guy and also by his actions and sudden mood change. _What could've caused it anyway? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something? _

She wasn't even sure why it bothered her so much, but it somehow did. She was still looking at the handsome, tall, dark-haired boy who had such a strange affect on her, while he was more and more distanced, when someone jumped her.

It was, of course, her one and only Brooke Davis, but Haley was even more excited when she saw Peyton Sawyer right behind her.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked with big smile in a teasing tone noticing Haley starring at a big distant figure.

"Peyton!" Haley squealed excitedly as they hugged. She then answered while pulling out of her embrace, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh, I don't know, just some guy that crushed at me," she shrugged.

"He looks good from behind," Brooke sad with a teasing smirk looking at him.

"Brooke!" Haley said giving her the look but couldn't suppress a smile at her best friend. She missed her.

"What?" Brooke defended innocently and smiled.

"Besides, it would be better if you payed that much attention to me", she said in a little pouting tone. "It's good to pay the attention to the guys, great actually, but I missed you too!"

"Ok, first of all, I did_not _pay any more attention to him then I do to anyone else, and I certainly don't pay attention to anyone else more then you!" she said and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I missed you!"

"Ok, guys, I'm here too, you know," Peyton sad clearing her throat before they pulled her in the hug too.

"We know, and we missed you," Haley said.

"I missed you, too," she smiled when Brooke popped in:

"Ok, ok, so we all missed each other, but we're all together now and _luckily_," she said the last word in sarcastic tone, "we have a whole new year ahead of ourselves, but I also really miss my boyfriend so can we go now?"

They laughed to Brooke's impatience to see Lucas.

"Sure, let's go," they laughed and starting walking towards their table while talking and joking some more- catching up.

Over her shoulder, Haley threw one last look to the mysterious, blue-eyed guy, and couldn't help feeling of disappointment that went through her mind when she realized he was already gone.

"Haley? Hellooo? Earth to Haley!"

"Huh?" Haley asked distracted and looked back at their friends.

"Where did you spaced out?" Peyton asked with an amused smile.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I just dozed out for a minute," she said and smiled so it wouldn't look suspicious. Luckily, it worked and her friends just smiled back and continued their not-so-deep conversation, including her in it.

She then realized that her tall, handsome mystery guy won't leave her mind that easily. _Which isn't really that convenient_, Haley thought sourly as they got closer to the table and she saw her boyfriend there, sitting and laughing with the rest of their friends. _Great, _she thought sarcastically when she realized she felt bigger spark when she looked at that other guy, whose name she didn't even know yet, than when she saw her boyfriend. _This is going to be fun…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! Gosh, I am so so sorry for keeping you waiting this long for the update! I gotta admit, I was having doubts about continuing this story, but after your so sweet reviews I've decided to give it a chance. So remember, your reviews mean literally **_**everything**_**! I had some technical issues with my laptop which resulted me being unable to write and post, but it's all good now so be ready for much often updates ;) I hope you enjoy your chapter, and please tell me what you think! xx**

**P.S. Big thanks to **_**catalinaD **_**for Beta Reading the chapter and agreeing to help me with the story! **

* * *

Haley joined her friends at their usual lunch table. A table reserved for jocks and cheerleaders, as everyone knew. By the time she, Peyton, and Brooke arrived everyone was already sitting there.

Lucas instantly got up and hugged Brooke tightly. He hadn't had a chance to see her since she came back from her vacation. Her mother asked her to come and help run her clothing company in Florida for three weeks. Of course, at the time Brooke thought Victoria wanted to spend more time with her since she was never home, but it turned out the only reason she called her was because of the lack of staff in their clothing stores. So not only did Brooke not get her long-expected 'bonding time' with her mother, but she spent her summer holidays working as saleswomen in one of her mother's clothing shops. It sucked. It also sucked for Lucas who barely got to hear from her during those three weeks since Victoria always kept her occupied and made sure she didn't have 'time to waste chatting with her Prince Charming'.

"Hey, pretty girl, I missed you!" He said smiling and gave her a peck on the lips. They both wanted more than a short peck, but he knew that now was not really the most appropriate place for a make-out session, so he decided to leave that for later- when they got their alone time.

Brooke's smile widened at his gesture. Her boyfriend may be a head jock and a total badass on the court, but she loved how he acted like such gentleman with her!

"I missed you too, Broody," she said smiling, still in his arms.

Damien West watched them from his seat at the table rolling his eyes, and cut in:

"Oh, will you two just stop that girly crap and jump to the make-out already? I'd rather get it over with than watch your foreplay. It's making me sick."

A few guys around him snickered, while Brooke and Lucas turned and gave him the dirtiest looks they could manage. Before Brooke could respond - with what surely wasn't going to be a pretty response - Haley's eyes widened.

"Damien!"

"Hi, baby," he ignored her tone and smirked, but wasn't planning on getting up to greet her.

Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. Before she could react, he kissed her roughly and slipped his tongue in her mouth without a second of hesitating. Whistles were coming from the guys at their table, joined by some girls. Haley instantly pulled away with a disgusted look on her face and jumped off of him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She yelled at him. Her cheeks were turning redder by the minute from both anger and embarrassment.

"What?" He replied innocently.

Haley was pissed, but she didn't want to make a scene - it was only their first day and too many curious eyes were on them already. She gave him the most horrible look and turned to her friends at the table.

"I actually lost my appetite. I'll see you guys later."

She then turned around in an attempt to leaving but Brooke's hand stopped her.

"Are you sure? I can come with you," she offered with concerned look on her face. Peyton instantly agreed.

"No, you stay with Lucas and the others. I'm fine; I'm just not that hungry anymore. I'll catch up with you guys later," she forced a small smile and left. Before completely leaving the area, she could hear Damien calling after her and her friends' angry voices.

"God, Damien, why do you always have to be such a pig?!" She heard Peyton yell and couldn't help but smile a little. Her boyfriend may act like an idiot sometimes, but she knew her friends would always have her back no matter what. It felt nice.

* * *

After his little encounter with Haley James, Nathan Scott tried his best to remove the girl from his head. He didn't quite know why but it was harder than he thought it would be. Something was seriously pulling him to her - to her chocolate-brown eyes and her natural wavy blond hair, her beautiful pure face, and those perfect, soft lips…

_Damn it, Nathan, pull yourself together! _He couldn't believe his thoughts about this girl he hadn't even said a word to - well, if you didn't count a few clumsy apologies that came out of his mouth after he crashed into her and made her drop all her things. _Yeah, that was real smooth; _he thought bitterly when he remembered once again what idiot he must've looked like. _She must think I'm such a fool… _He shook his head and then got angry with himself. _Actually, it doesn't matter what she thinks! Why would it? It's not like I want to impress her... Do I? _No, he didn't. He couldn't. Right? Damn it, she's Lucas' best friend and Damien's girlfriend! Like he would want anything of Damien's.

He quickly tried to dismiss all thoughts about Haley James when he finally found his locker. _Well this is just great; _he thought sarcastically when he saw that they were placed in alphabetical order, which meant that his was right next to Lucas'. _This is going to be so much fun._

He put all his stuff in there, except for the books for his first class: Political Science. _Well, at least it's a subject in which I don't suck_. Nathan didn't really care that much about studying - he was always more of the athletic kind of guy, much more interested in sports than school. Also, it wasn't like he had much time for it with everything else going on lately, but other than P.E., Political Science was one of the rare subjects that he actually liked.

Just as he closed the locker and was about to turn around, he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, did you maybe happen to see this tall, annoying dude that thinks he's better in basketball than us and happens to be our best friend?" His friend Skills asked him playfully. He smiled widely and decided to go along with it.

"Gee, I don't know... I did however saw this muscular, awesome, good-looking guy that _is _better than you in basketball," he replied causing his friends to roll their eyes good-naturally.

"Hey, Skills, man, how're you doin'?" He laughed and they did that side hug thing that guys do. He then greeted the other guys that were standing next to him: his friends Mouth, Tim, Junk and Fergie.

"Oh I'm doing just fine; it's you we haven't seen in ages!"

"I'm sorry man, I know, but it's been crazy with my uncle's garage business and I had to help out," he replied guiltily, though he knew he wasn't telling the full truth. _But it's better that way._

"I don't know, man… It started to look like you were avoiding us. You really hurt our feelings. I think you're lucky we're even talking to you right now," Mouth teased him. Nathan nudged him while they started to walk down the hall.

"Oh, shut up, Mouth!"

He really did miss his friends and he felt guilty for not telling them the truth about the summer, but he knew he couldn't. This was his problem, not theirs. The less they know about it, the better.

"So, what have you guys been doing this summer?" He asked, trying to get his mind off the thoughts that were starting to worry him again. He wasn't going to think about that now, "Other than, you know, missing me," he teased.

"Well, that's pretty much all Tim did," Junk said causing Tim to smack him in the back of the head, "Ow!" He whined while the others laughed.

"And the rest of us the usual, we haven't really left River Court," Fergie jumped in, "Although Skills did meet this girl - who's way out of his league by the way!"

"Oh shut up!" Skills said while the guys nudged him, but then added with satisfied smile: "She is totally hot, though."

"Really? What's her name?" Nathan asked curiously.

"It's Bevin. I know, she even sounds hot," Skills answered with a wide smile on his face. Nathan laughed at his friend and stopped walking when he noticed his classroom.

"Ok guys, this is me. I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure, we can meet at River Court tonight," Tim suggested, "And don't say you can't, 'cause it's been ages since we last played together, dude. Don't you miss your Tim-time?"

Nathan sighed.

"Ok, I guess that's one thing I don't miss," he said and chuckled at Tim's offended face, "I'll see you guys then!"

He walked in the full classroom and took a seat near the end of the room, sorting his books on the table while waiting for the teacher. He didn't recognize anyone there, so he pulled out the paper with the names of the other students in his class. The teacher just came in and took a seat behind her desk while he was finishing reading the list. Just when he thought he didn't know anybody in his class, his eyes widened as he read the last name. In that second the doors of the classroom opened and he found himself staring at none other than the panting, flushed Haley James herself.

* * *

After the fight she had with her boyfriend, Haley needed some time alone. She walked around the school and found a little bench in the shadow of a big tree where no one could see her. She sat on it and put her head in her hands. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she was just so angry and disappointed once again that she almost lost it. Didn't Damien care about her at all? Was she really nothing but some object to him that he kept just to brag about and show around? Haley felt her heart sink at that thought. _Don't be ridiculous_, she tried to convince herself, _that can't be it. _She was just really pissed at him! She was sure his thoughts were good (or at least she hoped they were), but he acted like a jerk and embarrassed her in front of everyone, _again_. She couldn't help but remember how Lucas instantly got up and hugged Brooke, and how she was just roughly pulled in Damien's lap and got his tongue in her mouth before even a greeting. It felt _really_ humiliating.

And then her thoughts traveled once again to the mysterious guy she had that embarrassing encounter with earlier. His infectious piercing blue eyes, perfect tall, muscular body and that handsome, thick, dark hair… All in all, though, he did look kind of familiar. She couldn't remember when or where she saw him - must've been around school since he obviously attended Tree Hill High - but she knew she'd never been so close to him. She would definitely remember those blue eyes! She felt a little guilty and embarrassed about her thoughts of him, but she couldn't help regretting not seeing his smile. _He must have an amazing smile…_ She smiled herself just at the thought, but her smile soon vanished when she remembered the encounter once again.

_God, why do I always have to be such a klutz?! _She knew it was him that crashed into her, not the other way around, but she just had to lose her balance and drop all of her books and papers she was clumsily holding in her hands! _Uh, he must think I'm just a clumsy fool. He couldn't even spend two seconds around me, he had to get away. _That thought saddened Haley even more - the way he suddenly became cold towards her and just ran away without another glance. She didn't know why, but she knew she needed to find out the reason. She wasn't even sure why was it bothering her, but it was - something about this boy was definitely pulling her to him.

All of her thoughts were quickly gone though when she noticed the time. _Damn, is it that late already?!_ She quickly rushed back to school to find her locker. The hallways were now almost empty which wasn't a good sign. After leaving her things in her locker, she hurried to her class.

She burst in flushed and breathless from all the running. _Great_. Political Science. _Of course it's Political Science, _she thought sarcastically, _because this day didn't suck already. _Political Science was her least favorite subject (except P.E.), and the one she was never good at. Of course, she had to be so lucky that the teacher was already in class, and it also had to be her least favorite teacher - Mrs. Wilson.

Haley never really understood why, but that women did _not _like her! She always openly treated Haley as slower and dumber than other students. And yes, maybe Haley wasn't the best at the subject, but it didn't make her any less valuable than the other classmates, and it certainly did not give Mrs. Wilson any right to treat her the way she did! Brooke thought it was because she discriminated against cheerleaders - which Haley always found funny, but at some moments it really made her wonder what if.

"Oh, Ms James, how nice of you to finally join us!" Mrs. Wilson commented sarcastically with a sour smile on her face. God, how Haley hated that woman. She just saw her come in a few seconds before her!

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Wilson, I was having trouble with finding my locker," she lied, with most sincere little smile she could pull in that moment. She didn't really feel the need to be thrown out of class her first day as a senior.

"I'd maybe even believe that if this was your first year here," Mrs. Wilson replied harshly. "And since you're a _senior_, I'm sure you're quite familiar with the school hallways and lockers. At least you should be, although considering it's _you_, I shouldn't be so surprised."

_And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! _Haley felt her blood boil and eyes narrowing while she tried her best to keep it cool. What did she ever do to this woman to make her hate her that much? I mean seriously, the first day of school barely even started and she was already coming at her!

A few of the students snickered, but none really laughed since they all knew Haley's position in the school. And if they weren't afraid of Haley, they were definitely scared of her best friend B. Davis who had a tendency of being over-protective about her friends, and could be pretty scary when she wanted to!

"You're lucky, though," Mrs. Wilson continued, "We haven't started yet, and considering I am _so _nice," she paused when a few laughs where heard, while Haley tried her best to suppress laughter herself. Mrs. Wilson just sent the class a fierce glare before continuing.

"…I will let you in _this _time. But don't think this can become a common thing!" She added strictly before gesturing her to come in and sit down.

Haley hadn't read the list of students yet, but she already knew none of her friends were in this class with her, so she just nodded and found a place in the corner of the classroom, not paying attention to the curious faces watching her.

"Wow gee, aren't you nice," she muttered, annoyed, earning a few snickers from the people around her, but Mrs. Wilson, luckily, didn't hear her.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur. She couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying - partly because she was already annoyed and exhausted from this far-from-good first day of school, but mostly because Mrs. Wilson was probably one of the most boring people she'd ever heard! Every word from her mouth seemed to put Haley to sleep and she wondered if she would be any better in Political Science if this woman wasn't teaching it. _Probably not_, she admitted, _but it would definitely be more interesting and maybe even bearable. _

Loud school bells interrupted her thoughts. _Finally, _she thought relieved. She honestly didn't know how much more of Mrs. Wilson's rambling she could bear. However, of course one school hour wasn't enough for her teacher, so she had to delay them.

"Wait, everyone, we're not finished here!"

Everyone groaned and one student complained about the bell going off.

"I don't care how many times this bell rings, we're done here when I say we're done! That's unless you want a detention the first day."

Loud sighs and groans were heard while students unwillingly returned to their seats.

"Does she always have to be such a bitch?" Haley heard someone whisper.

"Ok, now that we have that settled, I have an assignment for you," Mrs. Wilson continued, causing most of the students to roll their eyes. Of course she'd give them homework the first day - nothing unusual for that 'nice' lady.

"You will be working in pairs and the deadline is in exactly three weeks."

The teacher explained the assignment and started reading who was paired with who. _God, please just let me be with someone who knows something about this useless stuff, _Haley thought in expectation.

"And finally, Haley James will obviously have to have any help she can get, so you, Miss James, will be with…" she stopped to turn the paper that she was reading the names from, "…Oh yes. Nathan Scott!"

Haley's heart stopped. Suddenly the whole class went quiet, only shocked gasps from some students could be heard. Everyone knew the situation between Lucas and Nathan Scott, as well as between him and Damien West. Everyone also knew very well that Haley was Damien's girlfriend and Lucas' best friend, and that they were Nathan's worst enemies. It seemed to Haley that everyone in the class was watching her closely and expecting her reaction.

She knew who Nathan was and she knew it was a sore subject for Lucas so they didn't talk about it much. However, she also knew that Damien and Lucas hated the guy more than anyone and were often fighting with him - which she couldn't do much about since they wouldn't even tell her what he was like or what he did to piss them off. She just trusted them and disliked the guy for them - she couldn't hate him, however, since she hadn't even met him, but from what her boyfriend and best friend told her she knew he was a bad guy.

What she didn't know was what he looked like. She just saw him a couple of times, but never close up. That was until now. It was another reason why Haley felt her heart stop - the second Mrs. Wilson read his name, all the eyes were on him, and following their gazes she saw _him._ The guy from earlier, the guy who completely enchanted her, the guy who unleashed a thousand butterflies in her stomach, the guy she couldn't stop thinking about for the last two hours… and the guy who was her boyfriend's and best friend's enemy. She honestly didn't know how to react. His gaze sent shivers through her spine and made goose bumps on her skin. Before she knew it once again she got lost in those blue eyes of his and found herself unable to look away…

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I would really appreciate hearing your opinion because this is in fact why I'm doing it, and the fact that this is my first Fan Fiction ever makes me ever more curious about what you think of my writing **** Next chapter will come sooner than this one did, I promise!**


End file.
